Cuentos de Hadas
by CHAOTIQUE
Summary: Misa/L. Una pequeña y trivial conversación entre Misa y L. Porque no todos los príncipes son azules. Capítulo único.


**Cuentos de Hadas**

Las conversaciones triviales eran las preferidas de Amane Misa. Las que no tenían una importancia trascendental, sobre todo las espontáneas. Las que surgían meramente por el hecho de surgir, valiendo la redundancia. Sí, esas conversaciones le gustaban, la hacían sonreír, acto que pese a que era muy seguido, casi nunca era sincero.

Y si de sonreír se trataba, existía una persona que contra toda posibilidad, lograba que sus labios se torcieran en una mueca, pintando ese cálido y agradable gesto en su rostro. Una persona que siempre, sin importar la situación, la hacía sentir bien. Y a Amane Misa le gustaba sentirse bien. Después de todo, ¿A quién no le gustaría?

Por eso Misa siempre se encargaba de encontrarse a 'solas' con él. Siempre trataba de hablar con él, sabiendo de antemano que al final terminaría escuchando lo que su corazón tanto anhelaba, las palabras del hombre que justo ahora se encontraba sentado a su lado.

― ¿Ryuuzaki-san?

Estaban prácticamente solos. Obviamente Light estaba encadenado a L, pero el castaño hacía ya buen rato que se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio, como siempre. Y como siempre, Misa aprovechaba ese hecho.

L despegó sus ojerosos ojos del monitor frente a él. Se giró y la miró inexpresivo.

― Misa-san, es muy tarde ya― comentó cogiendo distraídamente uno de los tantos queques que había en la charola junto a él.

― Lo sé― soltó Misa resoplando levemente.

Incorporándose y acercando su silla a la de Ryuuzaki vio como éste se tensó notablemente.

― ¿No tienes sueño, Misa-san?

El hombre mordisqueó su dedo pasivamente, acto ahora completamente normal a los ojos de la modelo; la chica ya se había acostumbrado a todas y cada una de sus peculiaridades. Incluso podría llegar a decirse que hasta le agradaban, un poco.

― No.

Misa amaba a Yagami Light, en verdad lo hacía; lo amaba más que a la vida misma. Su corazón le pertenecía completa e irrefutablemente a él, y sólo a él. Toda ella le pertenecía. Pero la joven ídolo secretamente gustaba de platicar a solas con éste inefable detective, de establecer una conversación con él. Después de todo, Yagami nunca le seguía sus pláticas, ella siempre las iniciaba entusiasmada, tan sólo para dejar las palabras suspendidas en el aire sin recibir nunca una verdadera respuesta. Siempre era igual.

En cambio, éste extraño individuo nunca, definitivamente jamás la dejaba hablando sola; aunque fuera la pregunta más trivial del universo.

― Me alegra que Misa-san no tenga sueño― dijo el hombre monótonamente, sino fuera porque le conocía, en lo que cabe bien, la chica pudiera fácilmente haber malinterpretado el comentario con un sarcasmo.

― ¿Y por qué le alegra a Ryuuzaki-san que Misa no pueda dormir?― inquirió la joven algo enojada y entrecerrando sus ojos en falsa aprensión ― ¡Ryuuzaki-san tan sólo quiere que Misa tenga también esas horribles ojeras!

Cierto, sabía que esa no era la razón. Y lo sabía muy bien. Aún así ella disfrutaba escuchar la verdadera, lo disfrutaba mucho.

Sentirse bien era adictivo.

― Misa-san― comenzó el hombre ― Eso no es verdad. Lo cierto es que yo disfruto de la compañía de Misa-san― terminó mordiendo uno de los queques y ladeando su cabeza.

A Misa le gustaba escucharlo. Simplemente le gustaba. ¿Estaba eso tan mal? ¿Era tan malo querer sentirse deseada por alguien?

Porqué Misa lo sabía.

Ella lo hacía, desde hacía ya buen rato.

Amane Misa lo había notado prácticamente desde el principio. Después de todo, él mismo se lo había dicho ¿No? Aunque por supuesto que ella le dejó más que claro que de amigos no pasarían. Pero eso no quería decir que ella no aprovecharía la situación; y descaradamente lo hacía.

¿Eso la hacía una mala amiga? ¿Eso la hacía una mala persona?

― ¿Ryuuzaki-san?... ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

El detective se mantuvo impávido. Ya sabía a dónde se dirigía esta conversación. Siempre era lo mismo. La miraba directamente a los ojos, Misa le regresaba la mirada algo ansiosa.

― No, Misa-san. No creo en el amor a primera vista― contestó llanamente, girando su cabeza hacia el monitor.

Misa frunció el ceño.

― ¿Entonces piensas que Misa no pudo haberse enamorado de Light aquella vez en Aoyama?

La plática era tan repetitiva, que a Misa prácticamente le salían los argumentos por si solos.

Cruzándose de brazos miró como el hombre regresaba su penetrante mirada hacia ella.

― Eso es correcto, Misa-san. No creo que sea posible que te hayas enamorado de Light-kun en Aoyama.

Misa sabía que él creía irrefutablemente en ese hecho, pero también sabía que ése analítico individuo tenía ya de por más claro que ella no podía amar a otro que no fuera Yagami Light.

― No lo sabes porque nunca lo has vivido. Pero yo amo a Light. Lo amo a él y _sólo_ a él.

La chica alcanzó a vislumbrar lo que pareció una mueca por parte del detective, pero tan pronto llegó tan pronto se fue. Era cruel. Ella era cruel, y lo sabía. Pero ella no tenía la culpa. No era su culpa. Ella amaba a Light, y punto. ¿Acaso el amar ahora era un pecado?

― Yo nunca he dicho que no lo hicieras. Sé que Misa-san ama a Light-kun más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

L de nuevo tenía su vista posada en el monitor, perdido en su investigación. Misa lo vio coger otro queque. ¿De dónde sacaba tanto dulce? Ryuuzaki simplemente era fascinante, podía comer todo el día y aún así tener hambre. Extraño, diferente.

― ¿Ryuuzaki-san?

Allí estaba de nuevo molestándolo. Allí estaba de nuevo tratando de sacarle la información que su triste corazón quería oír. Allí estaba, presionando de nuevo.

Sentirse bien era adictivo.

― ¿Si, Misa-san?

Misa lo miró ahí encorvado. Miró cómo la veía con esos espeluznantes, y a la vez, simplemente acogedores ojos.

― ¿Crees en los cuentos de hadas? ¿Crees que se pueden hacer realidad?

L se quedó serio un momento.

― No, Misa-san. Yo sólo creo en hechos. Y es muy poco probable que la existencia de las hadas sea verídica. Alrededor de un 0.003 por ciento. Simplemente imposible.

L la miró fijamente, como esperando a que la chica absorbiera la información recibida; luego cogió su queque y comenzó a comerlo de nuevo.

Misa se recargó en su asiento, aparentando pucheros.

― ¡Ryuuzaki-san no cree en ellos porque tampoco los ha vivido!― gritó susurrando. Ahogando los agudos para evitar despertar al joven que dormía desde su asiento ― ¡Pero Misa si! ¡Misa tiene su propio cuento de hadas! ¡Ella sabe que existen! Porque las hadas le trajeron su príncipe azul a Misa… Y él lo es todo para ella. ¡Todo!

De nuevo había llegado a ese punto. El punto donde ahora lo único que trataba era hacerlo sentir miserable. Lo único que trataba era hacerlo decir que él la deseaba. Hacerlo decir cosas agradables para ella. Hacer que él se lo dijera.

Sentirse bien era adictivo.

― ¿Y quién es el príncipe azul de Misa-san?― preguntó L distraídamente, comiendo el último trozo de pan para poder dedicarse de lleno a mordisquear su dedo.

Misa se puso en pie, levantando sobreactuadamente sus manos sobre su cabeza, pateando el piso como niña pequeña.

― ¡Obvio que el príncipe azul de Misa es Light! ¡Y nadie más! ¡Tú jamás podrías ser el príncipe azul de Misa! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca jamás Ryuuzaki podría ser el príncipe azul de Misa!

La chica no gritó, pero si había utilizado el tono más hiriente y frío que tenía. Quería dejarle claro ese punto. Después de todo, ella jamás podría amar a alguien como Ryuuzaki, simplemente era imposible.

¿O no?

Se sentó de nuevo esperando ver su reacción.

El hombre no hizo ni dijo nada, tan sólo ladeó su cabeza y mordisqueó su dedo, viéndola directa y profundamente, como tratando de analizarla. Misa odiaba cuando hacía eso. La hacía sentir transparente. Pero a la vez, simplemente le agradaba, Light nunca la miraba de esa manera.

― Yo nunca he dicho lo contrario, Misa-san. Tengo más que claro que Misa-san es la mujer de Light-kun, y de nadie más.

L la veía profundamente, no despegaba su vista de la chica.

Torciendo sus labios en una mueca se colocó en pie de nuevo, acercándose a él.

― Si, Misa-Misa tiene a su príncipe azul, y ése es Light-kun― afirmó sonriendo ― Y nadie más.

― Misa-san es una mujer muy hermosa― comentó L estoicamente ― Tanto por fuera, como por dentro― terminó viéndola directamente a los ojos, serio.

Rostros a meros centímetros de diferencia, pero Misa no se echaría para atrás ahora, no lo haría.

― Misa lo sabe― respondió desafiante.

L no despegó sus ojos de la chica.

― ¿Y el príncipe azul de Misa-san también lo sabe?

Misa retrocedió de golpe.

― ¡Claro que lo sabe!― se defendió, sabiendo que era de por más mentira. Sabía que Light no lo sabía.

Lo sabía muy bien.

― Me alegra que lo sepa― siguió L ― Porque como en todo cuento de hadas, siempre hay más de un hombre enamorado de la doncella. Porque la doncella siempre es hermosa y carismática. Porque la doncella siempre tiene que pasar por un mal trago para llegar al "vivieron felices para siempre". Porque la doncella es la que siempre elige al final.

Misa entrecerró los ojos, esta vez con verdadera aprensión.

Pero no quería parar.

Sentirse bien era adictivo.

― ¡Así es! Misa-Misa es la que decidirá al final ― Misa se veía confundida ― ¡Aunque no sé qué es lo que tendrá que decidir Misa-Misa si ella ya tiene a su príncipe azul!

― Oh, Misa-san― comenzó L ― No todos los príncipes son azules.

Cierto, pudiera que no todos los príncipes fueran azules.

Pero a ella no podrían importarle menos los cuentos de hadas, los príncipes azules, morados o anaranjados. El ya le había dejado en claro de nuevo, que la amaba. Ella había escuchado lo que quería escuchar. No tenía porque seguir soportando a L y sus analogías.

Sin decir nada se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. El sueño lo traía desde hacía ya buen rato…

Pero…

Sentirse bien era adictivo.

_- Fin -_

¡Gracias por leer!

_Críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas._


End file.
